worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
One Laptop per Child - XO Laptop - $100 Laptop - MIT
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open One Laptop per Child course. Select Courses * Add free, open One Laptop per Child courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Arboleda, Rodrigo. 2011. OLPC Will Remain a Non-Profit . May 20. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. Adhikari, Saurabh. 2011. $490+ per XO laptop is the real cost of small OLPC deployments. February 21. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Battro, Antonio M. 2011. Comments on a critique by professor Jeffrey James of the One-Laptop Per Child Program. May 8. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. Cherlin, Edward. 2011. The Peace Corps Challenge to End Poverty. May 25. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Eckersley, Peter. 2011. Why We Need An Open Wireless Movement: Call To Action. April 27. www.eff.org. How Khan Academy Can Help OLPC. 2011. How Khan Academy Can Help OLPC. June 3. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Karsenti, T., & Collin, S. 2011. One laptop per child is a primary reason for educational success in Eastern Townships, Canada. (Excerpt from Benefits and challenges of using laptops in primary and secondary school: An investigation at the Eastern Townships School Board. Summary of main results, by Karsenti, T., & Collin, S. (2011). Montreal, QC: CRIFPE.). Montreal, QC, Canada: CRIFPE. Lee, Mike. 2011. Using Ebooks with the OLPC XO: Next OLPC-LCDC Meetup. February 17. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Leeming, Dean. 2010. OLPC Orientation Workbook for Education Officials. December 13. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Negroponte, Nicholas. 2010. Laptops Work. November / December. Boston, MA: Boston Review. Nixon, James. 2011. OLPC jumps ARM bandwagon with $165 laptop at CES. January 7. onenewspage.com OLPC Oceania. 2011 Learning Nature by XO-enabled Wiki on Solomon Islands. March 4. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. OLPC Should Incorporate Khan Academy Videos. 2011. OLPC Should Incorporate Khan Academy Videos. May 27. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Quillen, Ian. 2011. What motivates education revolution?. April 2. (In Education Week. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org SJ. 2011. Bhagmalpur school project update. June 5. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. SJ. 2010. The case for learning, with or without school. December 8. blog.laptop.org. SJ. 2011. butiábot: XO Linerider robot in action. May 7. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. SJ. 2011. Khan Academy videos and OLPC. June 6. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. SJ. 2011. LEGO WeDo and OLPC Peru: national collaboration. February 12. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. SJ. 2011. OLPC Map and Map XO may updates. June 1. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. SJ. 2011. School Server wishlist from Nepal. May 29. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. Toyama, Kentaro. 2011. What we'd like to hear from Nicholas Negroponte, as imagined by the ICT4D Jester. January 7. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Vota, Wayne. 2011. XO-1.75 Laptop Innovation: OLPC Goes ARM and Touchscreen!. (Edward McNierney, chief technology officer of One Laptop Per Child showed off the XO-1.75 XO laptop at the International Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas). January 7. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Vota, Wayne. 2011. OLPC Academy: The newest OLPC volunteer program for college students. February 9. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Vota, Wayne. 2011. OLPC Jamaica: One Laptop Per Teacher, Educator, and Child. March 7. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Vota, Wayne. 2011. olpcMAP: 2 million XO Laptop OLPC deployments, mapped!. January 3. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News Warschauer, Mark. 2011. Infrastructures for Low Cost Laptop Use in Mexican Schools. April 27. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Yujuico, Emmanuel and Betsy D. Gelb. 2011. Cautions from one laptop per child in marketing technological innovation to LDCs. (http://www.olpcnews.com/commentary/academia/cautions_from_olpcs_experience.html). London, UK: LSE Research Online. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Vota, Wayne. 2011. XO-1.75: Faster Sugar and Android Support But No Touchscreen. January Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. Select Websites One Laptop per Child. 2011. One Laptop per Child Vision. Cambridge, MA: One Laptop per Child. One Laptop per Child - Resources. 2011. One Laptop per Child - Class Resources. Cambridge, MA: One Laptop per Child. One Laptop per Child - Sugar. 2011. One Laptop per Child - Sugar. Cambridge, MA: One Laptop per Child. One Laptop per Child - Sugar Activities. 2011. One Laptop per Child - Sugar Activities. Cambridge, MA: One Laptop per Child. Select Wikis World University and School Links Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Education Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Peace and Social Justice Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Peace_and_Social_Justice_Studies Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google +1 Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University